Zakupy
by Ichi-chan11
Summary: One-shoot z akcentami RoyAi, Riza na zakupach.


Tak jak każda kobieta ona nie jest wyjątkiem

Tak jak każda kobieta ona nie jest wyjątkiem. Zimno dokucza jej tak jak każdej istocie, przenika ją do szpiku kości jeśli jest zbyt cienko ubrana. Duma dumą jednak nie może w listopadzie chodzić tylko w mundurze! Musi kupić jakieś ciepłe ubrania ( czarny sweter, rajstopy i tego typu rzeczy pod mundur i na co dzień to jest jakaś różnica?) ! To oznacza tylko jedno – zakupy. W tym akurat była wyjątkiem, jako swoisty babo-chłop( o Dżizas) nie znosiła tego biegania po sklepach. Jednak chłód robił swoje. Postanowiła więc, że jeszcze w tym tygodniu odwiedzi kilka sklepów z ciuchami. Wstała od biurka i podeszła do „miejsca pracy" Mustanga. Jego biurka nie było widać spod sterty papierów, a sam pułkownik siedział z głowa na biurku i spał w najlepsze, gdyby nie fakt iż kobieta zamierzała poprosić o wolne obudziła by go kopniakiem lub kulą nad uchem.

- Ehe, panie pułkowniku?

-Tak mamo, jeszcze chwilkę o.O – wymamrotał

- Pułkowniku! – powiedziała głośniej. Spojrzał na nią i natychmiast usiadł w poprawnej pozycji.

-Tak poruczniku?

- Mam małą prośbę. Czy mogłabym za kilka dni dostać wolne? – zapytała niepewnie. Mustang spojrzał na nią nie dowierzając.

-Eee jasne, kiedy dokładnie pani pasuje, po co i ile? – zapytał

- W czwartek, to jest pojutrze, wystarczy jeden dzień. – odpowiedziała.

- A po co? – spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

- Zakupy i takie tam – odpowiedziała wymijająco

- Rozumiem, mam nadzieję, że za tymi tam nie kryje się jakiś mężczyzna? - zapytał

Na co Riza obrzuciła go wzrokiem godnym bazyliszka.

- Dziękuję pułkowniku – wróciła do swojej pracy. I modliła się by czwartek nadszedł jak najpóźniej.

Jednak czas leci nie ubłaganie i czwartek nadszedł. Riza w końcu się wyspała (wstała jakieś 10 minut późnij niż zwykle) i powoli, tiptopkami udała się na zakupy.

Gdy tylko poczęła zbliżać się do miejsca przeznaczenia, czyli do dużego sklepu którego szyld głosił „ **Najmodniejsze ubrania w całym Amestris, prosto z Centrali**", wszystko co zjadła na śniadanie podeszło jej do gardła. Po przeczytaniu szyldu mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła i pomyślała „_przecież jesteśmy w Centrali. Czego to oni nie wymyślą, żeby mieć klientów". _I weszła do środka.

KILKANAŚCIE GODZIN WCZEŚNIEJ (19,00 Środa, Sztab Główny, gabinet pułkownika MUSTANGA)

Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nią drzwi kompania Mustanga rzuciła się na jego biurko.

- I co robimy, szefie? – zapytał Havoc – jeśli naprawdę poszła na randkę, to chcę zobaczyć twoją minę.

- Havoc wyjmij tego peta z gęby, bo majaczysz – upomniał go pułkownik, jednak w duchu przyznał mu rację, że szczęka jego sięgnie ziemi – Falman masz jakiś pomysł?

- Za pozwoleniem, pułkowniku, słucha pan czasem radia?

-Czasem tak.

- A słucha pan jak czytają powieści romantyczne?

- Co?! Oczywiście że nie! Coś ty zdurniał do reszty, Falman?

- A i tu leży pies pogrzebany.

- Co chcesz zakopać Hayate, to samobójstwo! – zaprotestował Havoc.

- Nie o to idzie. W tych romansach, często dzieje się tak, że zazdrosny kochanek – ich wzrok spoczął na czerwonej twarzy Roya – śledzi kochankę – nad nimi pojawiła się chmurka, a w niej roześmiana twarz Riza, Mustang jednak szybko wstał i rozdmuchał chmurkę – gdy ta mówi, że idzie na zakupy, a on jej nie wierzy!

- Falman, to jest genialne!

KILKANASCIE GODZIN PÓŹNIEJ (Dom ubrań godzina 10.08)

Weszła do działu dla kobiet i zaczęła przeglądać czarne swetry. Nie zauważyła nawet sunących w jej kierunku dziwacznych kobiet z makijażem typu „ pani spod latarni". Stanęły dość blisko niej i bacznie ją obserwowały. Jedna nawet zaglądała jej przez ramię, strasznie od niej śmierdziało papierosami „ _prawie jak od Havoca"_ pomyślała porucznik. Gdy z wybranymi swetrami ( czarne z golfami i długimi rękawami x 4) przeszła do innego działu, zauważyła, że kobiety podążyły za nią. Nie przejęła się tym, w ostateczności jeśli wyjdą za nią z budynku i będą próbowały napaść to po co ma kaburę pod płaszczem? Wybrała kilka czarnych bluzek i dwie pary czarnych spodni, bardzo rozrzutna w tym roku co do kolorów. Podeszła do kasy i zauważyła, że kobiety idą za nią, jednak nie mając niczego co by chciały kupić wyszły przed pomieszczenie i oglądały wystawy. Najniższa z nich potrąciła po drodze manekina wypuszczając z reki radyjko. Czarnowłosa kobieta dość potężna w barach złapała się za czoło rozmazując coś czym miała pomalowane brwi. Riza dokonała zakupu i wyszła z budynku i stwierdziła, że ma ochotę pójść na kawę i trochę odpocząć. Wiedziała, że niedaleko jest przytulna kawiarenka. Podreptała tam, a za nią owe kobiety. Usiadła w koncie i zauważyła, że babsztyle usiadły dość blisko. Gdy podszedł kelner zamówiła małą kawę, z mlekiem i cukrem. Nagle przysiadła się do niej jedna z kobiet. Wyglądała dość dziwnie, miała bladą twarz, przeoraną zmarszczkami i zaciśnięte oczy. Patrzyła przez naprawdę małe szparki. Na ustach miała jasną różową pomadkę a na oczach fioletowy cień.

-Witam panienkę, czeka pani na kogoś czy mogę się przysiąść?

-Proszę siadać.

- Ale naprawdę nie chcę przeszkadzać, jeśli ma przyjść narzeczony to ja nie – przerwał jej delikatny śmiech Rizy

- Przepraszam, nikt nie przyjdzie, byłam na zakupach, pani z resztą chyba też, widziałam panią w sklepie.

Achhh to dobrze, że nikt nie przyjdzie. Ja proszę wybaczyć, ale wrócę do mych towarzyszek. – Powiedziała o odeszła. Gdy Riza dopiła kawę, postanowiła szybko opuścić kawiarnię. Wyszła przed budynek o zgrozo to co zobaczyła, sprawiło, że nieźle się wkurzyła. _„Ja to mam szczęście jak mi się trafi dzień wolnego, to zaraz ktoś mnie śledzi!. Ale niech wam będzie, zapamiętacie porucznik Hawkeye!" _ szła przed siebie, a za niewiadome postaci. Gdy weszła w ciemny zaułek ( w listopadzie jest ciemno) i tam poczekała na niewiasty. Gdy tylko się zbliżyły wycelowała w nie z pistoletu.

-Dlaczego za mną idziecie? – zapytała – odpowiadać.

- Ja… my… oni… tego… ładny dzisiaj dzień prawda – zaczęła kobieta z rozmazanymi brwiami.

- Kto was nasłał? Gadać! – wykrzyknęła i nacisnęła sput, kula trafiła bardzo blisko stopy blondynki. Kobiety spojrzały po sobie. Zaczęły zbliżać Siudo niej, a ona jeszcze raz nacisnęła na spust, nawet się nie zatrzymały.

-Pani porucznik spokojnie, to tylko my. – _„Ten głos, niemożliwe!"_

- Pułkownik?! Czy wyście poszaleli mogłam was zabić?!

- Daj zaprosić się na kawę to ci wszystko opowiem – zaczął Mustang alias kobieta z rozmazanym czołem, pozostali czyli Havoca – blondynka Fuery – kobieta od manekina i Falman – różowe usta poczęli się odsuwać.

- O nie nigdzie z panem nie idę – zaprotestowała

-Czemu? – zapytał urażony

- Niech pan spojrzy w lustro.

THE END


End file.
